


You should not be in pain where you are alone

by LeoAndrea



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Lord of shadows spoliers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAndrea/pseuds/LeoAndrea
Summary: There has always been Kieran and Mark and their broken hearts. There is no need to think about how healthy that could be, they always had been in the worse moments, they always would been there. Bitter and sweet memories are the burden of two young ex-lovers.LORD OF SHADOWS SPOLIERS





	You should not be in pain where you are alone

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's pretty obvious that I am not a english speaker. And is in the high hours in the night when I am wrinting this. I am not in a good form to write even in my mother tongue. I am gonna regret this so much.

The news came to him from the Rosales boy's mouth, the one who was handsome but an idiot, Kieran had been nodded in silent there was no word he could say about it. He never had known what a family was, his brothers and father never had given to him more than pain and sorrow. But Kieran knew what loyalty means, he knew what love was because he felt it when he was with Mark, the only one who ever showed some kind to him, even when that was temporary and then becomes in a lie.

Kieran felt in his chest the grief's ache. Mark should be in pain so he was also, not because that little girl, not because a shadowhunter born to die, he was in grief because of Mark, and in a sign of mourning he talked at the wind old faery poems that spoke about the goodbye from the innocent ones. There was no grief for the fallen warrior, there was grief for a star named for a little girl beloved for her brother, and there was grief for Mark's heart who has lost one of their names. There was grief for the heart that once were his home.

The sky were a cruel sight, was night when Kieran left the protection of his hiding place, Windspear already waiting for him take him at Mark, the stars were shining in Los Angeles, while the waves of the ocean arrives softly like a lullaby into the broken hearts of the Blackthorn family.   
For some reason he knew that Mark and his family were in here, not in London, maybe was the call in his chest or the sky just told him.

 

Mark was not sleep, there could not be rest for his heart or his mind, there could not be rest for someone who had lost a sister. There was not noise inside the cold house where the memories haunt him, where the emptiness from Livia´s presence was too much for everyone. Mark wished he could talk to someone, if he could let someone to take care of him pain, but he could not. Everyone was having their own grief, Ty were not leaving his room and the only one who could get in was the Herondale boy, Julian were too much busy taking care of Tavvy and Drusilla, like anything could ever takes the youngest ones from his side, Emma were there but she was already in pain, just like Cristina and Helen. Would be selfish from him give anyone of them more sorrow to care about.

He had to remember he were a Shadowhunter, a Raziel’s stoic warrior, and the Shadowhunters have not time to cry, they acted as there were not broken hearts. He did not know if he could do something like that, not when his little sister’s ashes were still warm, not when one of the star in the sky had lost a name.

 

Kieran knocked at Mark’s window not sure what to expect, for sure a broken heart to himself. The half-blood’s face were a mask of the real Mark, one Shadowhunter's expression for someone who had lost so much, his face could lie like the mortals used to do, but his eyes, his eyes were open-hearted even when his heart could lie his eyes couldn’t. Mark let him get in, and Kieran could see the shadows in his face, he could see there were not peace for the one he love the most. 

“I have said her an appropriate words to find peace. I am not sure if it works in Shadowhunters, or even in faeries, but it seemed like the right thing to do.” – Mark looked at him for a moment. Kieran did not know what to do or said, there were a lot of young ones who had to died and he were not feel bad for it. Not even guilty when his horse were the one who carried them into the Lands of Faery. But now there was a difference, now Mark were in pain. 

The silence fell between them, it was not awkward, it was just sad. The other boy just nodded was so subtle that Kieran was not sure if he imagined that, but now looking at his face he was sure about the trembler in his lips and the wet in his eyes. Moving for instinct he caressing Mark’s cheeks drying his tears remembering the old times when half-blood’s heart was all he had, when he promised to take care of it. 

Mark’s arms wrapped his back and his body started to shake while he took the faery closer, Kieran let him. He did not remove, staying like a support where Mark would be safe. He remembered when they were two little and broken boys, then he had thought that Mark was honest with his heart, telling him about his siblings and confessing himself like a Shadowhunter only to Kieran. When Mark had come back to the nefilims, Kieran had thought that he would be influenced by the mortal lies even in his honest soul. And now the faery realized how much wrong he was, Mark always kept something for himself, even in Faerie even in the Nefilim, Kieran never knew how deep he love his siblings. 

“I do not know. I do not know what to do with your pain.” Kieran confessed. 

“Take it. I do not want it.” 

“That is not a good thing to do. The pain should be feel it.” 

“I feel it. In my bones I feel it. I did not protect her, I did not say her how much I loved her. It’s an eternal goodbye in my tongue.” 

“I could do something for that. I could bring you some peace.” – Kieran lead Mark into the bed, where he helped him to lie down, with the sensation of Kieran’s fingers in his hair Mark closed his eyes. 

At the beginning Kieran did not know what to send as a dream to Mark. He did not know the sister that he had lost, but then he thought on the light in Mark’s eyes every time the stars shined in the sky, in the warm love in his voice when he talked about the Blackthorn. He was expecting to see the vivacious young girl, with her long brown hair, her shine big eyes and that easy smile in her face. 

But who come was a child, with the same brown hair and blue-green eyes and smile. Livia came in a white dress. There were no fierce protection in her eyes, just sweet innocent and unconditional love for his brother. Mark took a step to her and his arms were already wrapping the girl who named a star. 

“It’s okay. Mark. I am in here, my brother.” – Livia said. Her small hand got up to touch Mark’s cheek and Mark’s hand cover hers. 

“My marvelous sister, there is so much grief in my heart for your lost. “

Livia laughed was a sweet and soft noise. – “You keep talking funny… You don’t need to grief me Mark. I am here, with you. Haven’t I always be with you?” – She asked, in a serious way while her hand touched Mark’s chest, where his heart were. 

“You always have be in here.” 

“And that’s all you need to rest, brother.” 

“There is not rest if you are dead, my sister.” 

“I am not gone, Miach, I could never leave any of you knowing that you are in danger. I will always protect my family, even when my ashes are taken away with the wind, I will not leave you.” 

Mark get up in surprise and looked at Kieran frowning. The faery’s face were emotionless, he was not sure if that was a dream he leadering or something else. The little girl stand up away from his brother, now she came to him. – “Thanks you for bring Mark here. And I listened to your words. I don’t know what they mean, but I guess is something nice.” 

“Who are you? What..?” 

“You know the answer. I whispered into your ear to bring Mark here. I wanted to say him that the danger still there.” 

In her eyes were a grown up woman, there were an adult soul in a child face. She turned back to Mark and said a last thing before disappears. “Take care of Tiberius, I will protect all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Srlly. I don't know why I write this stuff, I don't think Mark and Kieran would be like this in the canon, but somehow I feel my baby should have the opportunity to say goodbye to his sister, and I don't feel like Livvy would left just like that. I don't know if Supernatural has affect me, but I think she would be a friendly ghost shipping Kitty. :)


End file.
